Mad Dogs and Aliens
by When She Was Bad
Summary: A take on the episode Mad Dogs and Aliens that makes the subtext between Kim and Shego a little less subtexty. Expect some Kigo sparring of the sexual variety. "Mrmm, you want to mud wrestle me now Princess? What a dirty girl you are"


Well, I must say I never thought my first published fanfic would be for Kim Possible. Skins, Buffy, Harry Potter, Avatar, Torchwood maybe. Kim Possible like most Disney shows was something I watched when I had nothing better to do, and that was years ago. But here you have it, a Kigo of my very own creation. And there's no denying that the idea of those two hooking up isn't hot. C'mon the SUBTEXT is so painfully suggestive. How could I resist? But I diverge. I don't promise this will be any good but I can say it is FEMSLASH and hopefully not too OOC. Otherwise the basic storylineis built into the existing structure of Mad dogs and Aliens (as the title would suggest).  
Rated M

*Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or make any profit from it, nor do I want to. Well...maybe the money would be nice, but alas my waitressing wage will have to suffice.*

**Mad dogs and Aliens**  
Chapter one

Drakken had escaped. It wasn't particularly surprising news, but Kim had been missing the fight. Not with Drakken. God no, that was more Ron's battle...or perhaps banter was a better name for it considering neither he nor Drakken could take down a Cuddle Buddie physically. It was still a wonder to Kim how he survived football training. It must be all his first hand experience in running away from thugs. He was the master of that, a thought she smiled fondly at. No, it was Shego's re-appearance that sparked something in her. Apart from her extensive credit card activity the green skinned woman had been far too quiet for Kim's liking. For a girl who got distracted doing side splits suspended at the top of a cheerleading formation there were few physical adversaries that proved more than a minor diversion. Shego was at the top of a very short list.  
Kim would beat her one day, she had to. But it was the challenge that made her thirsty for more, that drove her harder in her training. It was Shego's face she saw when she had to push herself into some body wrenching acrobatic position, the memory of previous fights that provoked her when she attacked the punching bag with so much force that the mortar crumbled from the roof to which it was attached. It was a game for her, one she would do anything to win. And now the game was on. Shego was back.

"Mmmrm, oh yep there. Uh, right there. Now harder"  
Shego was completely and utterly relaxed. She was in the hands of a greek god and he was doing wonders for the spots Kimmie had ravaged her back. Now that Doctor D was in the lock-up she had time to give herself just what she deserved. A Vacation. She even loved the sound of the word as it floated into her mind. She _supposed_ she would have to go rescue the Doc's sorry blue butt at some point, but for right now the greatest threat it was under was if he dropped the soap in the shower of cell block D. She chuckled dryly to herself at the memory of his face when she warned him to take care with slippery bath products. Anyway, even without the wayward notion of springing Drakken there was still little Miss Kimmy who owed her some major time in the naughty corner. Yes, Princess was gonna beg for mercy for all these knots she had given Shego. Just as she started to drift away into blissful thoughts of a begging Kimmiekins whose voice's should she hear but that of a certain redhead and her blonde buffoon boy.  
"...bust a villain out of prison, it's the hoity toity express to super spa-ville". Shego shuddered in frustration but it wasn't until she heard the bit about cuter boyfriends that she turned to a confused Midas. He was holding the rock that should have been working it's magic on her lower back.  
"Throw it" Shego ordered, looking at him. He looked back at her without comprehension.  
"You. Throw. Rock. At. Blonde. Idiot. NOW!" She snarled. And out of fear of the supremely pissed off look on her face he did. It missed.  
Shego sighed and was forced to admit that Stoppable was not the only dumb blonde around. Midas may have been good with his hands but he was as dense as the hot stones he worked with.  
He was useless to her now, so she dismissed him with a flick of her wrist. Her body was poised for a fight, her trademark apathetic stance replaced with outrage. Kim Possible had interrupted her vacation. This was personal.

"Do you know how hard it is to get an appointment with him?" Shego drawled as she casually lit a stone with her plasma. She threw it at Kim, more as a vent for her anger than desire to inflict true pain. Still her precision as always was spot on, but Kimmy was dancing the dance now and repelled it just as naturally.  
"Maybe you should have thought of that before you sprung Drakken" As Kim looked at her over the improvised wind chime shield with eyes that screamed mischief Shego decided it was really time to teach this girl a lesson. First step, a lecture on the obvious.  
"Who do you think I'm vacationing from?" She said, gesturing her arms expansively.  
Kim saw the green seaweed goop and smiled wickedly.  
"How about a facial?" She asked playfully, tossing it in the other woman's face without waiting for an answer. Shego's response was a catlike lunge that slammed her on top of the redhead. Without hearing the clatter of her side-kick being whisked away by a rogue massage table, Kim looked up at her with narrowed eyes.  
"What, you didn't like it? I thought green was your colour" She said, finishing the sentence in a would be innocent tone.

They flipped off each other into the air but Kim was faster and knocked Shego into the pool of volcanic mud.  
Shego shot a heated glare at Kim from under her curtain of muddy hair and sat up slightly from sprawled position.  
"Mrmm, you want to mud wrestle me now Princess? What a _dirty_ girl you are" and with that Shego spread her thighs ever so slighty just to watch Kim squirm.  
"Oh how she blushes. Whatever would Ronnikins say if he knew?" Kim ran into her full force, angry and flushed, their foreheads pressed together as they flew out of the mud pit.  
Kim straddled Shego, far more aware of how the body of her nemesis felt through the acid green swimsuit than she had ever been. She leaned in, keeping their faces close in an attempt to be threatening. Unfortunately it gave her a great view of Shego's lips, curled into an animalistic smirk that seemed ready to bite.  
Shego could feel Kims hot breath on her face."For the last time where's Drakken?" The question pissed her off even further and her eyes burned.  
"What am I, his secretary?" She yelled, angry that her vacation had been interrupted for something so useless. Drakken was in prison and would be there until she inevitably got bored of relaxation.  
Kim smirked at her "No, his _sidekick_" she teased, emphasizing the word that technically made Shego his subordinate. They both knew Shego was in no way inferior to Drakken, but it was a blow to the ego and it worked. Shego pushed the redhead away from her and put some distance between them.  
"Not since prison!" Shego cried in an exasperated tone. Really, Kimmy was going over the obvious here and it was starting to get a bit _irritating_. When Shego got to teach her a real lesson she would make sure it was something a little more interesting. She was going to throw her world of centre.  
"What, you mean last nights visit to cell block D?" Kim was annoyed, it wasn't exactly like Shego to play innocent and certainly not when it came to protecting Drakken. Both trying to figure out what the other meant, they took a break from talking to try and recollect their thoughts. In their terms this equated to throwing themselves at each other, striking indiscriminate blows until there limbs were so tangled that they tumbled with a combined force, the surrounding barriers of walls and pillars not slowing them.

As they sprawled into the sauna both paused to shudder at the sight of shirtless old men. Trying to ignore the pasty sight of a half naked Stoppable, Shego picked up a pair of tongs.  
"Look, I've got a salt glow in five so listen to my words" Shego began to throw flaming rocks for emphasis, really trying to get the lesson through to Kimmikins.  
"I'm not helping Drakken" Three rocks were thrown at their heads, punctuating her words. "And I don't know who is!" Another rock for good measure.  
Kim ducked, pulling Ron down with her.  
"Me vac-a-tion" Shego said slowly pointing to herself, the soothing sound of the word now up in flames.  
"But-" Ron was confused, but then again he usually was.  
"VACATION!" Shego shrieked before ending the days lesson with a cloud of steam. As she glared through the swirling air she saw the silhouette of Kim turning to exit. Their eyes met and they knew something had been started that was different to their usual sparring of body and tongue. Shego smirked out from under a heavily browed gaze and the seed of an idea for her next _lesson_ with Kimmy began to grow. Then she turned and left, really feeling she could do with that salt glow. The state of her hair alone! _Vacation, vacation, vacation_ she chanted to herself trying to recapture the mood. It escaped her however, all she could think about was seeking her revenge. Princess was going to pay!

X

So, there you have it. Tell me what you think, if you think anything at all. Suggestions would be appreciated but I am not the type to demand reviews. Another chapter should be in the works soon :)


End file.
